Short BTSxJin
by masgojexganteng
Summary: Hanya sepenggal cerita cinta penuh suka cita. Taejin. Namjin
1. Daftar Isi

**Daftar Isi :**

[1] Gone Not Around Any Longer -taejin

[2] The Truth Untold -namjin


	2. 1 Gone Not Around Any Longer Taejin

**_[Gone Not Around Any Longer]_**

 _Some Taejin stuff._

Sejatinya, apa itu cinta? Perasaan seperti apakah yang dapat kita semua sebut sebagai cinta? Apakah ketika kau jatuh cinta jantungmu harus berdegub dengan kencang dan perutmu harus terasa seperti diterbangi ribuan kupu-kupu.

Seokjin tak pernah benar-benar tahu apa itu cinta. Karena baginya cinta adalah cinta. Cinta tak bisa diungkapkan. Begitulah yang ia yakini perihal cinta.

Dia bukan seorang yang menderita lovephobia, juga bukan seorang yang amat terobsesi dengan cinta. Dia orang biasa, seperti kebanyakan orang. Dia punya kekasih dan pergi berkencan, seperti pasangan lain.

"Taehyung, ayo kita sudah hampir telat." Namanya Kim Taehyung, dia dua tahun lebih muda daripada dirinya. Pertemuan mereka tidak terlalu unik. Mereka dekat karena waktu, bukan karena sejenis love at first sight atau lainnya. Tak ada yang spesial dari keduanya. Mereka pasangan yang baik-baik saja,

Namun akhir-akhir ini kata-kata pasangan yang baik-baik saja tidak begitu sesuai dengan hubungan mereka sepertinya. Akhir-akhir ini keduanya sering terlibat cek-cok,

wajar memang bagi sepasang kekasih terlibat cek-cok, tapi kali ini rasanya benar-benar tak wajar. Benar-benar tak wajar karena dalam satu hari saja mereka bisa terlibat empat kali pertengkaran.

Seokjin tak tahu apa yang membuat Taehyung begitu tempramen akhir-akhir ini. Yang jelas itu menyakiti Seokjin.

"Berangkatlah lebih dahulu." Wajahnya masam, sementara tangannya masih sibuk merapikan kertas-kertasnya yang berserakan. "Akan ku tunggu diluar. Jangan lupa bawa bekalmu yang ada di meja makan." Dia tetap tersenyum, karena dia tahu, jika dia marah maka Taehyung akan lebih marah darinya dan Seokjin tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Karena ia tidak ingin memperkeruh suasana yang sudah keruh.

"Tidak usah menungguku, berangkatlah lebih dahulu, kau bisa terlambat." Ucapan Taehyung membuat langkah Seokjin terhenti seketika. Dia menghela napas panjang. Lagi dan lagi, dia tahu bahwa setelah ini dirinya dan Taehyung akan terlibat pertengkaran kecil. Selalu hal yang sama setiap paginya.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat." Seokjin bukan orang yang mudah mengekspresikan setiap inchi kehidupannya, dia seorang yang amat tertutup. Katakanlah dia kaku, karena memang begitu adanya. Setiap dia marah pada Taehyung dia hanya akan terdiam selagi memendam semua amarahnya, lalu berpura-pura seakan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Naif bukan?

"Jangan lupa bawa bekalmu."

 _Cup_.

Seokjin menciumnya. Mencium Taehyung tepat di pipi tirusnya.

Taehyung membeku beberapa saat. Tangannya yang mula-mula nya sibuk membereskan kertas-kertasnya kini terhenti secara tiba-tiba akibat ciuman Seokjin.

Seokjin tersenyum ketika Taehyung menatapnya untuk beberapa saat. "Aku pergi."

Dan bayangan Seokjin sepenuhnya menghilang ketika pintu apartemen mereka tertutup.

Tangannya sibuk bergerak, bukan tangannya sebenarnya, lebih tepatnya bagian dari tangannya, yakni jari jemarinya yang sekarang terlihat mengurus. Seokjin berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya, dia berhenti menulis paper-nya dan memilih meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Bukan karena dia malas atau kehabisan ide. Bukan. Hanya saja kepalanya benar-benar pening sekarang. Sesuatu dikepalanya memberontak hebat, membuat kepalanya berdenyut kencang hingga rasanya sanggup merobek kulit kepalanya. Berlebihan memang, tapi dia serius soal kepalanya yang amat pening.

Dan keputusan yang akhirnya Seokjin ambil adalah tertidur diatas mejanya dengan paper-nya yang belum usai.

"Seokjin, kau sakit?"

Seokjin membuka matanya perlahan dan menemukan figur seseorang yang amat dikenalinya.

Itu Chanyeol, tetangga nya saat di Gwacheon yang secara kebetulan berada di universitas dan fakultas yang sama dengannya, bahkan mereka juga berada dikelas yang sama. Betapa konyolnya dunia ini jika dapat Seokjin katakan.

"Tidak." Seokjin menatap Chanyeol beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali menutup matanya.

"Mari pergi ke ruang kesehatan, kondisimu benar-benar tidak baik." Chanyeol menyentuh dahi Seokjin, tidak panas memang, tapi itu hangat. "Tidak usah Chanyeol, kumohon." Dia terpaksa harus kembali membuka matanya karena Chanyeol yang benar-benar keras kepala. Chanyeol menghela napas untuk kemudian ia hembuskan secara kasar. Seokjin memang tipe manusia yang sama sekali tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Well, itu baik, tapi tidak ketika dalam kondisi seperti saat ini. Itu sangat teramat tidak baik.

"Bibi Kim sudah menitipkan mu padaku, ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku untuk menja-

"Hei Seokjin, Taehyung mencarimu."

Seorang berteriak dari arah pintu dan sukses membuat Seokjin bangkit dari posisinya. Sungguh tidak biasanya Taehyung akan kemari mengingat bahwa semenjak pertengkaran mereka beberapa minggu belakangan ini hubungan keduanya merenggang.

"Ah, bukan. Aku mencari Jimin. Apakah Jimin ada?" Sepertinya kali ini Seokjin memang harus menelan pahit. Pahit sekali memang.

Jimin itu sahabat Taehyung. Mereka akan jadi duo beagle jika sudah bersama. Seokjin tak masalah akan hal itu awalnya, karena dia pun akan turut serta dalam setiap hal gila yang mereka lakukan. Tapi sekarang rasanya sedikit berbeda.

Atau mungkin bisa dikatakan sangat berbeda?

Alasan mengapa Taehyung sekarang tertawa bukan Seokjin lagi, tapi Jimin. Hanya Jimin yang dapat membuat Taehyung benar-benar berada didunia nya.

Seokjin sadar betul, dia seorang yang membosankan. Dia tak pandai bersendagurau seperti yang Jimin lakukan, dia tak semenarik Jimin, dia pun tak sebaik Jimin dan dia paham akan semua itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa untuk tidak cemburu pada Jimin. Meski Jimin terlampau baik padanya, dia tidak bisa untuk tidak membenci Jimin. Karena Jimin dekat dengan Taehyung. Dan Seokjin tak menyukainya.

Seokjin terduduk sembari terdiam melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya. Pemandangan yang indah karena dia dapat melihat tawa Taehyung yang begitu tulus, tapi berubah menjadi buruk karena yang membuatnya tertawa adalah Jimin dan bukan dirinya. Bukan seorang Kim Seokjin yang nyatanya adalah kekasih Kim Taehyung.

Kepalanya bertambah pening. Sungguh. Dia benar-benar tak bisa berpikir jernih. Yang sedaritadi benar-benar ingin ia lakukan ialah memberi bogem mentah pada Jimin dan memaki Taehyung.

Tapi pada kenyataannya dia tak pernah bisa mengungkapkannya. Walaupun hanya mengungkapkan rasa marahnya, dia tak bisa. Dia hanya dapat terdiam dan tersenyum seperti idiot. Bodoh.

"Apakah ini penyebabnya?"

Seokjin lupa, lupa menyembunyikan ekspresi sedihnya dan membiarkan Chanyeol mengetahuinya.

Seokjin menunduk. "Kentara sekali ya? Sepertinya aku benar-benar tak berbakat menjadi seorang aktor." Dia tertawa pelan. Namun tawanya lebih terdengar seperti isakan pilu.

"Ayo ke ruang kesehatan, kau benar-benar tidak dalam keadaan baik."

Tanpa meminta persetujuan Seokjin, Chanyeol segera menyelipkan tangannya diantara ketiak Seokjin dan segera memapah pemuda itu menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Seokjin."

Taehyung menyergah secara tiba-tiba. Tangannya dalam sekejap mata sudah ada dihadapan Chanyeol, menghalau pemuda itu untuk meneruskan langkahnya. Chanyeol sudah cukup geram awalnya karena Seokjin harus sakit akibat ulah Taehyung, dan sekarang kadar kegeramannya bertambah setelah pemuda itu mencoba menghalau jalannya.

"Tolong singkirkan tanganmu. Seokjin sedang sakit. Dia butuh perawatan." Satu tangannya menyangga Seokjin, sedangkan tangannya yang lain menepis tangan Taehyung. "Astaga, Seokjin kau baik-baik saja?" Kali ini bukan Taehyung, namun Jimin. Si malaikat.

Inilah yang membuat hati Seokjin semakin sakit. Sakit karena ia harus membenci Jimin, walau dalam kenyatannya Jimin begitu baik padanya. Walau dalam kenyatannya Jimin begitu peduli layaknya seorang sahabat kepadanya.

Dan dalam realisasinya, dia justru punya pikiran buruk tentang Jimin.

Seokjin tak ingin menatap siapapun. Tak ingin bertemu pandang dengan siapapun. Baik Taehyung, ataupun Jimin. Lidahnya akan kelu karena tak bisa mengekspresikan rasa marahnya dengan baik, dan akan berujung dengan dirinya yang lagi-lagi tersenyum sok tegar. Jadi pilihannya kali ini ialah masuk kedalam pelukkan Chanyeol. Menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol dan segera menarik kemeja Chanyeol, pertanda meminta pemuda satu itu segera membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

"Aku pergi terlebih dahulu. Seokjin benar-benar sudah tidak dapat menahan rasa sakitnya. Permisi."

Chanyeol pergi dengan membawa Seokjin yang tertatih dalam pelukannya. Baginya Seokjin adalah keluarga.Baginya Seokjin juga adalah malaikat.Sejujurnya, Chanyeol sangat tidak suka dan tak pandai dalam bidang literature, dia lebih suka pelajaran menghitung daripada bahasa. Tapi Seokjin mengubah arah hidupnya. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia masuk dalam fakultas sastra adalah untuk melindungi Seokjin. Hanya itu. Gila memang. _But, they said love is blind, right?_

" _Hyung_ , bisakah aku menggantikannya?"

Ucap Taehyung dengan lantang. Chanyeol tidak peduli, dia hanya terus melangkah sembari membawa Seokjin dalam pelukannya. " _Hyung_ , ruang kesehatan masih sangat jauh. Kau tak bisa membiarkannya berjalan seperti itu!" Nadanya meninggi, namun Chanyeol masih tetap tak menggubris.

Kesabaran Taehyung terkikis. Perilaku Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya geram, dengan segera ia berlari kearah Chanyeol dan merebut Seokjin dari pelukan Chanyeol. Tangannya dengan sigap menggendong Seokjin. Meletakan tangan Seokjin untuk bergelantung pada lehernya, sementara badan dan kaki Seokjin tengah ia sangga dengan kedua tangannya.

Tapi dia membeku beberapa saat. Jaringan pada otaknya mengirimkan implus yang memberitahunya untuk berhenti sekejap. Bukan karena apa-apa, hanya saja dia bisa melihat lelehan air mata yang menuruni mata Seokjin. Amat deras. Dan saat Seokjin membuka matanya Taehyung menemukan sesuatu disana. Kesedihan. Taehyung menemukan sebuah kesedihan disana.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera membawamu ku ruang kesehatan." Bisik Taehyung. Dan setelahnya ia mencoba berlari secepat yang ia dapat sembari tetap menjaga Seokjin.

Dia khawatir. Amat sangat khawatir.

 ** _Short_** -

"Makanlah dulu sup-mu."

Seokjin tak tahu-menahu perihal hal apa saja yang terjadi setelah kesadarannya menghilang dan yang ia tahu sekarang hanyalah ia terbangun dikamarnya ditemani Taehyung, dan jangan lupakan Jimin yang membawa semangkuk sup untuknya. "Aku tidak ingin makan." Lirihnya yang kenudian menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya tanpa terkecuali.

Secara tiba-tiba Seokjin merasakan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya ditarik secara kasar, "Kim Seokjin! Berhenti menjadi seperti ini. Pagi tadi kau sakit dan tak memberitahuku lalu justru pergi ke ruang kesehatan bersama Chanyeol dan sekarang kau menolak untuk makan. Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?" Seokjin terdiam setelah mendengarnya. Mendengar Taehyung yang seperti ini. Seokjin tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Dia ling-lung dan kepalanya masih berdenyut

"Jimin sudah membuatkanmu sup, kau harus memakannya!" Nada itu, Seokjin tak suka. Terlebih kalimat yang diucapkan. Presepsi Seokjin berubah seketika. Jadi apakah Taehyung begitu marah bukan karena kondisinya, tapi karena ia tak ingin makan masakan Jimin, apakah begitu? Analisisnya sepertinya seratus persen benar.

Ha, lucu sekali bukan. Dia ingin sekali berteriak pada Taehyung, dia ingin berteriak dan mengatakan bahwa Taehyung juga tak pernah memakan sup yang Seokjin buatkan untuknya dan bahkan membuangnya dan sekarang ia ingin Seokjin menghargai sup buatan Jimin. Ia ingin menghujani Taehyung dengan kata-kata kasar. Benar-benar ingin. Tapi dia tak bisa. Tak akan pernah bisa.

"Masakan Jimin tidak enak." Bukankah kata-kata tadi lebih baik diucapkan olehnya? Sempurna, setelah ini genderang perang antara dirinya dan Taehyung akan segera dimulai. Dan dia tertawa dalam hati.

"Kim Seokjin!" Teriaknya. Urat-urat lehernya mencuat akibat berteriak.

" _Uh_ , Taehyung, Seokjin, aku rasa aku harus pergi dari sini. Kalian selesaikanlah masalah kalian. Aku pergi dahulu." Kata Jimin dengan raut yang sulit.

" _Dah_." Jimin melambaikan tangan dan segera berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu diikuti dengan Taehyung yang mati-matian memgejar Jimin.

Sempurna sudah skor untuknya hari ini. 0-1. Dia dapat nol. Bagus sekali.

Matanya mulai memerah, mungkin semua orang sudah hapal benar dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Setelahnya air mata Seokjin akan turun. Setelahnya Seokjin akan menangis.

Dia meringkuk dan terus menangis. Hingga malam larut namun air matanya masih bertahan, masih terus meluncur dengan derasnya. Hingga para makhluk malam mulai memulai aktivitasnya dan Seokjin masih terus menangis dan merutuk.

Dan tepat ketika ia menghela napasnya, pintu terbuka. Dia tahu benar itu Taehyung dan dia memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tertidur. Dia tak ingin bicara apapun dengan Taehyung. Dia lelah. Dia ingin istirahat dari berdebat dengan Taehyung sebentar saja. Sebentar. Amat sebentar.

"Seokjin?" Panggil Taehyung. Kali ini amat lirih, amat berbeda dengan apa yang Taehyung ucapkan beberapa jam yang lalu. Panggilan Taehyung menyayat hatinya. Ia merasa ngilu berlebihan pada ulu hatinya.

Lalu selanjutnya yang dia rasakan adalah seseorang merangkak menaiki ranjangnya. Dia paham betul bahwa itu Taehyung. Dan batinnya berteriak. Dia ingin memaki Taehyung, tapi yang sekarang ialakukan hanyalah terdiam dan justru berpura-pura tidur.

Seokjin merasakan sebuah tangan pada perutnya. Taehyung memeluknya dari belakang. Dan sekarang yang benar-benar ingin ia lakukan adalah menangis. Ia ingin menangis dan mengungkapkan semuanya ke Taehyung. Ia ingin menangis kemudian bercerita pada Taehyung perihal apa yang ia rasakan. Tapi dia tak bisa. Karena dia seorang pengecut.

"Maafkan aku." Taehyung berbisik.

Dan setetes air mata kembali meluncur dari pelupuk matanya.

 _ **Short-**_

"Kau tidak memasak?" Tanya Taehyung.

Seokjin mengalihkan atensinya. Dari menatap bukunya menjadi menatap Taehyung. "Tidak, kau biasanya akan makan diluarkan? Jadi aku tidak memasak. Lagipula siapa yang akan memakannya?" Matanya yang beradu pandang dengan Taehyung bergerak menatap hal lain, bukunya.

Taehyung menghembuskan napas panjang setelahnya. Taehyung bukan orang yang buta untuk mengetahui situasi macam apa yang tengah ia dan Seokjin alami. Titik konflik terbesar dalam sejarah hubungan mereka.

Sebelumnya hanya pertengkaran kecil dan akan selesai dengan baik-baik. Tapi kali ini benar-benar tak biasa.

"Bisa buatkan aku kopi?" Pintanya yang kemudian ikut duduk berhadapan dengan Seokjin.

Seokjin mengangguk sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan menuju konter dapur apartemen mereka. Sebelum Seokjin mencapai konter dapur, suara Taehyung lebih dahulu menginterupsinya. "Dan jangan lupa buat minuman hangat untuk dirimu sendiri, diluar suhunya sangat dingin."

"Ya."

Dan Seokjin terus melangkah. Mulai meracik secangkir kopi untuk Taehyung dan secangkir lagi coklat panas untuknya.

"Kopimu."

Ketika marah, Seokjin akan minim bicara. Balasannya tak lebih dari satu hingga dua kata. Dan ketika Seokjin marah, jangan berharap menemukan senyuman tulus diantara belah bibirnya.

" _We need to talk_." Suara bass nya menginterupsi lagi-lagi. " _We've already talk,_ Tae." Matanya tak hangat.

"Bukan bicara seperti ini yang kumaksud, Seokjin. Maksudku bicara dalam konteks yang serius."

Seokjin membuang napasnya dan menatap Taehyung,

"Bicaralah."

Napasnya terbuang cuma-cuma. Pergi berkelana entah kemana. Mungkin ketempat dimana ketenangan berada.

"Aku tahu kita sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik. Setiap pasangan aku yakin juga seperti kita. Bisakah kita tidak memperpanjang ini? Sejujurnya aku lelah jika harus selalu terlibat perang dingin denganmu. Aku ingin kita jadi lebih saling mengerti satu sama lain. Tak usah mengungkit suatu masalah kecil." Jika Seokjin adalah pribadi yang bebas bicara, ia yakin ia akan membalas semua pekataan Taehyung dengan sanggahan. Lihatlah, Taehyung berkata untuk tidak usah mengungkit masalah kecil, lalu siapakah selama ini yang selalu menjadi biang dari masalah jika bukan Taehyung? Picik. Seokjin sangat ingin bilang bahwa Taehyung amat sangat picik. Sangat ingin bilang bahwa Taehyung butuh berkaca sejenak. Tapi dia tak pernah bisa mengekspresikan itu. Dia takut. Takut ketika dia berekspresi maka dia akan kehilangan banyak hal. Jadi pada hari itu, dia hanya tersenyum lalu memeluk Taehyung.

"Maafkan aku, aku akan mencoba yang terbaik."

Silahkan muak pada Seokjin. Karena pada kenyataannya pun Seokjin muak pada dirinya sendiri. Muak pada dirinya yang bodoh. Muak pada dirinya yang lebih memilih menyimpan rapat luka menganganya hingga membusuk daripada menunjukkannya untuk diobati.

Tapi Seokjin punya alasan mengapa ia memilih memeluk erat lukanya. Ia hanya takut akan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi padanya setelah ia membeberkan luka-luka itu. Dia takut tersakiti. Walaupun sebenarnya memeluk luka-nya juga membuatnya tersakiti. Tapi hidup ini adalah pilihan. Bukankah begitu?

Keduanya terlibat dalam keheningan. Tak ada yang ingin bicara, karena keduanya tengah sibuk berselancar dalam pikiran masing-masing. Seokjin menghadap ke jendela dan memandang hiruk-pikuk kota Seoul dari jendelanya. Sibuk. Semua orang sibuk. Entah sibuk dengan pekerjaan atau rutinitas sehari-hari atau mungkin juga sibuk mengurusi hidup mereka, seperti halnya Seokjin. Cokelat panasnya berubah jadi hangat.

 _"I love you_." Taehyung memeluknya dan dia tersenyum dalam kepahitan lalu mulai menjawab,

"Taehyung,"

"Ya?"

"-mari berpisah."

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya pada Seokjin dan mulai menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan penuh tanya dan keterkejutan.

Seokjin tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Ia sudah berpikir, dan ia tak mau lagi jadi seorang yang naif. Ia sudah berpikir, dan ia tak mau memeluk erat lukanya karena ia ingin lukanya terobati bukan membusuk hingga membuatnya mati sebagai seorang pesakitan.

Dia terus tersenyum pada Taehyung yang menatapnya intens. Untuk pertamakalinya ia ingin mengungkapkan segala isi kepalanya dan membaginya pada Taehyung. Ia ingin Taehyung tahu.

"Apa katamu?"

Seokjin tahu itu nada kemarahan. Taehyung murka karena kata-kata yang ia lontarkan, tapi kali ini ia hanya dapat tersenyum dan memandang Taehyung dengan tatapan selembut yang ia dapat.

Seokjin meraih kedua tangan Taehyung untuk kemudian ia genggam erat-erat. "Duduklah terlebih dahulu, kita butuh ketenangan untuk membicarakan hal ini."

Taehyung menampiknya. Ia menampik uluran tangan Seokjin yang hendak membawanya pada sofa dipojok ruangan dan justru menatap penuh kemarahan pada Seokjin. "Apa maksudmu, Kim Seokjin?" Tangannya kini bahkan menggoncangkan tubuh Seokjin sekuat yang ia dapat. Seokjin memegang lengannya dan mencoba menyadarkannya. Ia berteriak, "Taehyung dengarkan aku! Kumohon, dengarkan!"

Taehyung sedikit tenang setelahnya dan Seokjin memberinya sebuah pelukan sebelum kembali melepaskannya dan memilih untuk bersitatap dengan pemuda dihadapannya.

"Aku tahu aku terlihat gila karena telah mengatakan hal tersebut padamu. Tapi aku merasa sesuatu diantara kita sudah berubah Taehyung."

"Apa yang telah berubah, Jin? Satu-satunya yang telah berubah adalah kau!"

Seokjin meringis, "Tidak kah kau sadari sesuatu Taehyung? Tidakkah kau sadari bahwa ragamu selalu bersamaku namun hatimu bersama Jimin? Tidakkah kau sadari itu?"

"Harus berapakali aku katakan padamu? Aku dan Jimin hanya teman, Kim Seokjin!"

Seokjin tersenyum. Pahit kali ini, "Tapi kau memandangnya lebih dari itu, Taehyung. Kau tertawa bersamanya lebih dari itu. Dan kau juga memiliki perasaan lebih dari itu.

Aku percaya bahwa kita hanya dua orang yang tidak sengaja terjebak bersama. Kita selalu punya dua sisi yang berbeda dan kita tak pernah bisa menyatukannya. Maka mungkin perpisahan adalah yang terbaik untuk kita, Taehyung." Ia tersenyum, tapi sesuatu dari matanya meleleh memaksa untuk turun.

Seokjin memeluk Taehyung, "Aku mencintaimu, Taehyung. Tapi aku tahu bahwa bahagiamu bukanlah bersamaku. Bahagiamu adalah bersama Jimin. Dan aku ingin kau bahagia."

Mereka berpisah. Benar-benar berpisah. Bukan lagi hanya acara putus-nyambung yang kerap kali mereka lakukan.

Karena Seokjin sadar bahwa ia telah menyiksa dirinya terlalu lama. Karena Seokjin sadar bahwa kebahagiaan Taehyung adalah Jimin dan dia tak ingin jadi benalu bagi pepohonan yang coba merekah.

Seokjin sadar, kadang melepas adalah lebih baik daripada bertahan namun harus terhimpit dengan tusukan duri-duri.

Seokjin sadar, dua orang yang berbeda tak akan pernah dapat bersatu walau kata sebagian orang cinta itu harus saling melengkapi tapi nyatanya cinta itu harus serasi.

Seokjin sadar, bahwa kadang mengungkapkan lebih baik daripada memendam. Karena memupuk rasa sakit pada hati hanya akan menimbulkan luka yang sakitnya tak berperi.

Cinta tak berarti selalu bersama, cinta bisa saja berarti melepas. Entah darimana Seokjin mendapat teori tersebut, yang jelas ia tak mau lagi memeluk erat luka-lukanya. Ia ingin membaginya, tapi tidak dengan Taehyung karena ia ingin memulai suatu awal yang baru dan awal itu tidak bersama Taehyung.

"Taehyung, berbahagialah dengan Jimin."

Seokjin tersenyum, walau air mata tak henti membasahi pipinya.

Karena kata seseorang 'Cinta tak harus memiliki.'

Maka ia rela.

 **End**.


	3. 2 The Truth Untold

"Karena tak semua hal dapat disampaikan."

[The Truth Untold]

Seokjin menatapnya. Menatap suaminya yang tengah terdiam dengan tatapan sendu sembari tak hentinya memandangi air yang bergejolak dibawah kakinya. Seokjin prihatin, jadi ia segera datang akibat rasa empatinya pada sang suami. Dengan segera ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher suaminya lalu menciuminya seakan tak ada hari esok.

"Ada apa, Joon?"

Dengan segera sang suami menggeleng, "Tidak, tak ada apa-apa." Jawabnya penuh ketegasan. Seokjin tersenyum, dia sudah biasa mendengar jawaban Namjoon yang sedemikian rupa. Dan dia hanya dapat membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Namjoon sembari menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Namjoon yang amat jarang ia temui.

Seokjin mengambil tempat duduk disebelahnya. Kakinya ikut bergemelantung diantara gejolak air kolam renang mereka. Seokjin menatap suaminya dalam-dalam disertai seberkas senyum hangat untuk pria-nya.

"Sekali-kali ceritakanlah hal beratmu padaku, aku tak akan membaginya pada siapapun, aku janji. Ceritakanlah dan buat beban-beban di pundakmu meringan. Percayalah, tak ada yang ingin melihat suaminya dalam keadaan terpuruk seperti ini." Dia lancar betul mengucapkannya. Karena sejatinya kata-kata tersebut adalah kata-kata yang benar-benar ingin ia ucap setengah mati tepat setelah satu minggu pernikahan mereka. Tangannya bahkan merayap pada kedua belah pipi pemuda tersebut, mencoba memberi sebuah kenyamanan sekaligus rasa percaya padanya.

Namun rasa percaya yang ia tawarkan seolah ditepis secara mentah-mentah oleh Namjoon, hal itu terbukti dengan tangan Namjoon yang secepat kecepatan cahaya sudah menyingkirkan kedua tangannya yang bertengger nyaman pada pipi Namjoon. Namjoon bahkan kini memberi tatapan tajamnya pada Seokjin yang adalah pasangannya sendiri.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu beberapa kali bahwa aku tak dapat membaginya padamu?" Tak ada sentakan kasar, namun Seokjin sangat tahu bahwa nada itu penuh dengan sarkasme.

Dia tahu bahwa tersenyum adalah jalan terbaik, maka ia tersenyum untuk pria tercintanya.

"Tapi terkadang kau harus melanggar batas sesekali, Namjoon. Kau juga manusia. Dan aku adalah istrimu sendiri, aku tak akan melakukan hal buruk yang akan membahayakan suamiku sendiri. Berbagilah padaku dan aku akan coba berikan sebuah solusi padamu." Matanya menatap dalam pada mata Namjoon.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya sejak sebelum kita menikah bahwa ketika kau menjadi istriku maka saat itu juga kau harus siap atas segala konsekuensi berhubungan denganku. Bukankah begitu, Kim Seokjin? Apakah aku perlu menegaskan perjanjian itu kembali padamu?" Kali ini nadanya meninggi dan penuh sarkasme. Dan Seokjin merasa bahwa air matanya dapat turun kapan saja akibat pria tercintanya. Bahkan buliran itu sudah menggenang disekitar pelupuk matanya.

"Salahkah aku yang sebagai istrimu meminta hal seperti itu, Namjoon? Kita tak pernah bertemu, kita jarang berkomunikasi, kita bahkan jarang berhubungan intim dan ketika kau terpuruk seperti ini aku mencoba memberimu dorongan sebagai istri yang baik dan peduli tetapi mengapa selalu seperti ini? Aku kira sejalan dengan waktu kau akan semakin membuka hatimu padaku dan kita akan mulai menikmati kehidupan pernikahan kita sebagaimana yang dilakukan oleh pasangan lain. Tapi semakin harinya aku semakin merasa bahwa kita hanyalah dua orang asing yang tak sengaja bertemu dan terjebak dalam lubang yang sama lalu terpaksa untuk tinggal bersama karena merasa saling membutuhkan.

Aku tahu Namjoon, aku tahu bahwa pekerjaanmu tak memperbolehkanmu membagi ceritamu pada siapapun termasuk keluargamu, tapi kurasa membagi keluh kesah bukanlah masalah. Kau juga manusia! Kau makhluk sosial dan kau butuh sandaran, dan aku mencoba menjadi sandaranmu namun kau seolah mencoba membuang sandaran itu dan mencoba berdiri dengan kakimu sendiri. Bersifat arogan, egois, dan seenaknya sendiri. Aku benci padamu, tapi aku tak pernah bisa berhenti cemas kepadamu. Kau benar-benar sialan! Seorang sialan sejati!"

Airmatanya menghambur dengan derasnya. Diiringi dengan tatapan terlukanya ketika bersitatap dengan Namjoon, juga pukulan-pukulan ringan yang ia labuhkan pada dada bidang Namjoon. Lalu setelahnya ia segera berlari menjauhi Namjoon.

Yang diserang hanya diam. Sibuk mematung sembari menatap air yang terus beriak tanpa henti lalu mulai tersenyum sinis terhadap nasib buruknya yang tak pernah berhenti. Ia menatap air lagi. Ia benar-benar seorang brengsek karena telah berani-beraninya menyakiti hati ibu peri yang telah memberi cinderella sebuah pertolongan.

Sementara seorang yang sedaritadi cukup menahan tangisnya kini tengah menumpahkannya sebanyak yang ia dapat. Ia mengunci rapat-rapat kamar tamu milik rumahnya dan dengan secepat kilat mulai menangisi hidupnya sendiri. Mulai menangis sembari mengingat memori-memori pilu yang telah menimpanya. Mulai menangis ketika mengingat seorang yang ia begitu cinta kini menyakitinya.

Seokjin sudah tahu sejak awal ketika ia berdekatan dengan seorang bernama Kim Namjoon maka hidupnya tak akan indah. Dan ia sudah memantapkan hatinya ketika pemuda itu pertamakali memberinya sebuah detak jantung yang berdetak dengan tak berperikemanusiaan. Ketika ia sudah jatuh hati, maka saat itu juga ia siap menanggung semua resiko perihal cinta.

Karena ia tahu, ketika ia telah mengambil sebuah cinta ia tak hanya akan mendapat kebahagiaan, namun ia juga harus siap ketika suatu saat nanti hatinya akan patah jua karena cinta.

Namjoon adalah seorang intelijen negara. Seorang agen rahasia negaranya. Ia tahu perkerjaan Namjoon ini saat mereka resmi telah menyandang status sebagai sepasang suami istri. Terdengar gila, tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Seokjin begitu percaya pada Namjoon, bahkan saat mereka telah menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih tanpa Seokjin mengetahui sedikitpun perihal latar belakang Namjoon.

Dan ketika Seokjin bertanya perihal pekerjaan Namjoon saat mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih, pemuda itu hanya menjawab "Aku bukan seorang penjahat, aku juga bukan buronan. Aku belerja, hanya saja aku tak dapat memberitahukan profesiku padamu dan aku pastikan bahwa gajiku sangat cukup untuk kehidupan rumah tangga kita walaupun kita punya tujuh anak sekalipun."

Dan bodohnya, Seokjin tersihir begitu saja dengan kata-kata pemuda itu. Bukan, bukan karena ia seorang materialistik yang tergiur akibat kalimat 'aku pastikan bahwa gajiku sangat cukup untuk kehidupan rumah tangga kita walaupun kita punya tujuh anak sekalipun'. Bukan. Sungguh bukan. Hanya saja ia sudah menjadi budak cinta dari seorang misterius bernama Kim Namjoon.

Namun disinilah ia sekarang setelah semua hal tersebut. Seorang itik yang berharap dapat menjadi angsa, berkali-kali ia mencoba, namun ketika ia melihat pantulan dirinya pada air di tepi danau ia sadar, bahwa ia tetaplah si itik buruk rupa.

Pada awalnya Seokjin mengira semua ini akan mudah, ia akan mendekati Namjoon perlahan-lahan dan mencoba meluluhkan hati pemuda itu agar tak lagi kaku sekaku baja, namun sekuat apapun usahanya terasa sia-sia karena Namjoon adalah baja lurus diantara kawat-kawat bengkok. Karena Namjoon adalah manusia yang teguh pendiriannya tanpa sekalipun dapat ragu pada pilihan yang telah ia buat.

Ini sudah tahun ke-tiga pernikahan mereka, namun rasanya keadaan justru bertambah buruk. Namjoon tak lagi sehangat dulu, bahkan kata-katanya cenderung penuh konotasi kasar didalamnya.

Pernah suatu kali Seokjin tak sengaja menemukan Namjoon yang tertidur pada kursi ruang kerjanya, ia tahu dengan sangat bahwa posisi itu tak baik untuk kesehatan Namjoon maka dengan insiatifnya ia berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya untuk sekedar membangunkan suami tercintanya untuk kemudian berpindah pada kamar mereka, namun langkahnya untuk membangunkan Namjoon terhenti sesaat setelah ia menemukan secarik kertas yang menarik perhatiannya. Itu kertas coret-coret berisi kode-kode yang Seokjin tak mengerti artinya, namun diatasnya Seokjin tahu bahwa judulnya adalah 'Kasus pembunuhan CEO ST Group' dan ketika tangannya bergerak untuk mengambilnya, Namjoon terbangun. Dengan segera Namjoon merebut kertas tersebut dari tangannya dan selanjutnya ia membekuk Seokjin kuat-kuat hingga tak dapat bergerak barang sedikitpun. Setelah sedikit sadar bahwa yang dibekuknya dalah istrinya sendiri, Namjoon melepasnya. Tetapi tatapannya tak pernah berpaling dari Seokjin yang menatapnya penuh raut ketakutan. Dan saat itu juga Namjoon mulai menyebar kalimat-kalimat penuh durinya pada Seokjin. Dengan amarah yang meluap ia mengatakan, "Atas hak apa kau memegang kertas kerjaku?" Seokjin kaku. Dia tak bisa menggerakan bibirnya saking terkejutnya. Dan dengan terbata ia mulai berkata, "A-aku hanya penasaran tadi.

Karena, karena judul kertasmu benar-benar menarik perhatianku." Ucapnya dengan terbata.

"Berhentilah jadi orang yang inging mengurusi urusan orang lain dan berhentilah jadi orang lancang. Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri."

Seokjin terdiam. Meringis sebentar untuk tersenyum pada Namjoon dengan senyuman mataharinya walau pada kenyataannya hatinya telah menangis.

Kata berhenti mengurusi urusan orang lain dan kata berhentilah jadi orang yang lancang benar-benar seperti gema tak berkesudahan pada indera pendengarnya. Rasanya kalimat tersebut terus terucap berulang-ulang kali dan memberi Seokjin sebuah tebasan tajam pada ulu hatinya.

Sejak kapan suaminya sendiri adalah orang lain?

Dan apakah lancang kepada pasangan sendiri adalah sebuah pelanggaran?

Pada malam setelah kata-kata tersebut keluar dari bibir Namjoon, Seokjin tak bisa berhenti menumpahkan air matanya. Ia mencintai Namjoon, tapi rasa-rasanya ia seperti benalu bagi orang tercintanya.

Pernah juga suatu kali ia mengangkat telpon milik Namjoon karena hendak memberitahukan pada si penelpon bahwa Namjoon sudah tidur karena si penelpon menelpon Namjoon pada pukul dua belas, dan jam tersebut bukanlah jam wajar untuk melakukan sebuah sambungan panggilan. Jadi dengan pikiran bahwa ia ingin suaminya tidur dengan nyenyak ia segera mengangkat telpon dan hendak mengatakan bahwa Namjoon sudah tertidur dan tak dapat menerima panggilan telepon.

Namun lagi-lagi semua kelakuannya tampaknya adalah kesalah besar. Karena tepat setelah bibirnya hendak mengucapkan bahwa Namjoon sudah tidur, ia bangun dan dengan segera merebut ponsel yang ada pada genggaman Seokjin. Keluar dari kamar mereka dan berbicara dengan si penelpon dengan raut amat serius.

Setelah Namjoon selesai melakukan panggilan, Seokjin tak bisa berhenti khawatir perihal Namjoon yang akan marah besar padanya. Dan ia tak bisa berhenti menancapkan kuku panjangnya pada kedua pahanya sekaligus mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat karena ketakutan.

Dan setelah Namjoon kembali memasuki kamar mereka Seokjin segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai mengucap kata 'Maaf' keras-keras. Namun setelah kata maaf itu terucap ia justru mendapat sebuah tamparan keras hingga tubuhnya sendiri terjatuh pada ranjang empuk mereka.

"Apa kau gila? Kau hampir saja membuatku terkena masalah besar!"

"Maaf, sungguh. Aku hanya tidak ingin seseorang menganggu waktu istirahatmu."

"Kau-lah yang menganggu-ku!"

Seokjin seperti tertohok. Benar bukan bahwa ia ini tak ubahnya sebuah benalu bagi Namjoon.

Seokjin selalu menangis pada tiap pertengkaran mereka. Ia selalu gagal untuk membendung tangisannya ketika sudah terlibat pertengkaran dengan Namjoon.

Namjoon memang bukan pria brengsek yang gemar bermain api dibelakangnya. Ia juga bukan seorang masokis yang gemar melakukan tindak jahat yang melukai dirinya. Tapi Namjoon adalah seorang sialan yang tak ubahnya seorang workaholic sejati yang begitu gila patuh terhadap peraturan kantornya.

Seokjin masih bertahan selama tiga tahun ini. Bukan karena terpaksa, tapi karena cinta mereka. Walaupun ia sering terlibat pertengkaran hebat dengan Namjoon, tapi tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa disatu sisi Namjoon juga seorang dengan romantisme tingkat tinggi. Ia selalu memeluk Seokjin dan mencium kening sekaligus bibirnya tiap kali pulang dari kerja. Ia selalu membawakan Seokjin kejutan-kejutan istimewa bagi Seokjin sepulangnya dari tugas kerjanya diluar negri. Namjoon selalu memberinya kebahagiaan dengan sesi jenaka mereka yang selalu berhasil menggelitik perutnya dan menghabiskan kotak tertawanya. Namjoon tak pernah melupakan hal-hal penting seperti ulang tahun Seokjin ataupun hari anniversary mereka.

Tapi apakah Seokjin masih dapat bertahan? Memori buruk dan baik perihal dirinya dan Namjoon terus berputar, ia mencoba memilih dan memilahnya dengan hatinya.

Namjoon memang pria idaman. Tapi dapatkah ia hidup tanpa keterbukaan antar pasangan?

Namjoon memang pria mapan. Tapi dapatkah ia hidup dengan Namjoon yang hanya dapat ia temui tiga kali dalam seminggu dengan intensitas pertemuan yang tidak penuh.

Seokjin menangis makin keras karenanya. Disatu sisi ia mencintai Namjoon, namun pada sisi yang lain ia merasa tersakiti dengan keadaan yang sedemikian rupa. Ia merasa tersakiti dengan Namjoon yang kasar dan selalu membentaknya akibat mencoba ikut masuk dalam dunia rahasia Namjoon. Ia merasa tersakiti dengan kata-kata menusuk serta penuh racun dan duri milik Namjoon yang selalu ia lontarkan ketika marah padanya. Ia lelah, namun ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia hanya ingin diam lalu terus-terus menangis. Karena memang hanya itu yang dapat ia lakukan.

Seokjin terdiam pada tempatnya sembari memandang kerah baju berwarna khaki yang dipenuhi corak noda bibir seseorang. Seokjin tak ingin berpikiran yang buruk perihal Namjoon, tapi bau baju tersebut dan sesuatu yang ia temukan pada saku kemeja tersebut benar-benar membuat pikiran buruk terasa tak terelakkan dari dirinya. Ia mengigit bibir kuat-kuat. Menahan suatu serangan mendadak pada hatinya. Serangan yang menyakitkan.

Dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu dimana seorang pria tengah menyibukkan dirinya dengan warta harian yang dibacanya. Tak lupa Seokjin turut serta menyeret kemeja khaki tersebut kehadapan pria di ruang tamu.

Ia melemparnya keras-keras tepat dihadapan wajah Namjoon. Membuat yang ia lempar mendelik menatap tak suka kearahnya. Namun ia tak peduli, ia benar-benar merasa berada pada puncak kemarahannya.

"Ini apa Namjoon?"

Setelahnya pemuda itu hanya diam dan memperhatikan Seokjin dengan raut yang sulit Seokjin jabarkan.

"Jawab aku Namjoon!"

Seokjin bahkan berteriak sekarang. Hal yang tak pernah seumur-unur ia lakukan pada siapapun didunia.

Namjoon menghela napasnya, "Itu bagian dari pekerjaanku, Seokjin."

Seokjin tampak menatap muak pada Namjoon, walau kini netranya memburam akibat air mata yang mulai hendak meluncur turun dari pelupuk matanya.

"Pekerjaan macam apa yang dapat meninggalkan bekas bibir seorang wanita juga bau alkohol pada kemeja, Namjoon? Pekerjaan macam apa yang mengharuskan pegawainya untuk menyimpan kondom pada bagian sakunya? Ahahaha, lucu sekali. Kau ini intelijen atau gigolo, ha?"

Plak!

Ia tahu semua ini akan terjadi. Namjoon akan melayangkan sebuah tamparan keras pada pipinya setelah kata barusan terucap. Tapi rasanya ia seperti telah kehilangan akal sehatnya akibat karena semua hal ini.

"Pukul aku lagi Namjoon! Pukul lagi! Karena aku benar-benar sudah gila sekarang. Aku tidak butuh hidup lagi karena aku sudah gila sekarang!" Dia berteriak seperti seorang yang kesetanan. Menarik-narik kerah baju Namjoon dan meneriakkan kata-kata tersebut tepat diwajah Namjoon.

Seokjin benar-benar seperti bukan Seokjin sekarang. Pemuda itu terlihat teramat sangat kacau.

Dan kata-kata yang barusan ia ucapkan seolah menampar kembali kesadaran Namjoon.

Dengan segera ia menarik Seokjin dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat hingga tak menyisakan secuil ruangpun pada pelukan mereka. Namjoon terus membisikkan kata maaf pada telinga Seokjin diiringi dengan kecupan-kecupan lembutnya pada puncak kepala Seokjin.

Tangisan Seokjin sedikit mereda, dan dengan segera Namjoon membawa Seokjin pada sofa empuk mereka. Mendudukkan Seokjin dan juga dirinya.

Namjoon berjongkok menatap Seokjin, "Sayang, maafkan aku. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud. Kau sendiri tahu bahwa aku adalah seorang tempramen. Dan aku benar-benar tak bisa menghindari emosi yang meletup dalam diriku. Tapi aku tak pernah bermain dibelakangmu Seokjin. Aku bersungguh-sungguh." Seokjin tahu tatapan itu teramat tulus. Dan Seokjin tahu bahwa kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Namjoon benar-benar membuainya, tapi apakah ia akan terus terbuai lalu kembali tersakiti lagi? Haruskah begitu?

"Jelaskan padaku, Namjoon. Jelaskan pekerjaan apa yang membuat kemejamu hingga menjadi sedemikian rupa."

Namjoon mengambil napas lalu menggeleng. Lalu tangannya beranjak pada pipi Seokjin, mengelusnya dengan amat perlahan. Lalu bibirnya dengan secepat kilat mengecup bibir Seokjin.

"Maaf sayang, aku benar-benar tidak bisa." Namjoon kembali mengelusnya, namun kali ini bukan di pipi, melainkan pada puncak kepalanya. Dan setelahnya Namjoon menyerang Seokjin dengan kecupan bertubi-tubi pada wajahnya. Seokjin rasa siapapun akan ikut luluh jika diperlakukan sedemikian rupa. Namun akankah ia turut menjadi salah satu dari 'siapapun' itu?

Seokjin membuang napasnya. Ia telah cukup lama terdiam dan memilih menatap pada kekosongan dipikirannya. Lalu ia menatap Namjoon dengan segala rasa cintanya. Seokjin tahu dengan sangat bahwa Namjoon juga mencintainya, tapi kehidupan asmara seperti saat ini bukanlah kehidupan asmara yang ia inginkan.

"Namjoon, aku lelah."

Namjoon tampak terkejut dan segera mengarahkan netranya pada sumber suara. Dan ia menemui tatapan kosong pada mata Seokjin.

"Sayang, kau kenapa?"

Seokjin menggeleng dan kemudian tersenyum, membuat netra kosongnya kembali terpenuhi dengan sebuah sorot yang Namjoon tahu sebagai sorot kesedihan.

"Aku ingin kita berpisah, Namjoon. Mari bercerai. Semua ini terasa begitu berat bagiku." Air matanya kembali tumpah, dan saat hal itu terjadi Namjoon selalu merasa menjadi bajingan paling keparat didunia.

"Seokjin,"

Kata-katanya terhenti. Ia menatap Seokjin yang matanya dipenuhi oleh air mata. Dan baru ia sadari bahwa Seokjin-nya bertambah kurus sekarang. Tulang dipipinya bahkan dapat dilihat dengan jelas. Betapa brengseknya Namjoon.

Seokjin menatap Namjoon. Mulai menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena mungkin saja Namjoon akan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja tanpa suatu penyesalan-pun dihatinya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Namjoon lalu memeluknya. Dan ia merasakan lelehan air mata pada bahunya. Namjoon menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Namjoon-nya menangis.

"Tapi aku bahkan seperti tak berarti apapun bagimu, Namjoon." Seokjin berbicara, tapi nadanya tak sehangat biasanya. Rasanya begitu menusuk kali ini.

"Aku akan menceritakannya. Aku akan membagi ceritaku padamu, tapi aku punya batasan-batasan yang tak dapat ku lampaui dan kau harus paham itu." Ucapnya masih dalam dekapan Seokjin.

"Bukankah dari awal aku memang bermaksud seperti itu Namjoon? Lalu mengapa baru sekarang?"

"Karena aku takut aku akan kehilanganmu jika aku tidak membaginya. Maka aku akan membaginya karena aku tak ingin kehilanganmu."

"Tapi Namjoon—"

Namjoon menyimaknya baik-baik, "Aku ingin kita berpisah saja."

Namjoon tersenyum mengejek pada dirinya sendiri. Dia memang seorang bodoh yang pantas ditinggalkan.

Ia memang tak pernah bermain dibelakang Seokjin, namun ia tetap saja telah menyakiti Seokjin begitu banyak.

Begitu banyak kebenaran yang tak dapat Namjoon ungkapkan karena tuntutan pekerjaannya. Ia ingin selalu di sisi Seokjin dan memberi banyak cinta pada pasangannya, tapi lagi-lagi tuntutan pekerjannya benar-benar menghalanginya.

Jika ia membenci pekerjaannya ia bisa saja keluar dari sana dan mencari yang baru agar dapat hidup bahagia bersama Seokjin. Tapi permasalahannya adalah, dia juga mencintai pekerjaannya. Karena pekerjaannya adalah mimpi masa kecilnya yang ia perjuangkan dengan sepenuh hati, maka ia tak bisa begitu saja melepasnya demi Seokjin. Dan karena kecintaannya pada pekerjaan, Namjoon harus kehilangan Seokjin.

Namjoon menangis pagi itu, kala Seokjin dan kopernya telah sempurna menghilang dari balik pintu rumah mereka.

Ia ingin bicara banyak pada Seokjin, tapi ia tak dapat. Ia ingin berbagi keluh kesah dengan Seokjin mengenai pekerjaannya, tapi dia tahu bahwa setelahnya dia akan dapat skorsing oleh departemennya.

Ia mencintai Seokjin, tapi ia sadar bahwa ia telah menyakiti pemuda itu lebih dalam. Jadi ia membuarkan Seokjin pergi. Membiarkan pemuda itu mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Oeroumi gadeukhi

Penuh kesepian

Pieoissneun i garden

Kebun bunga ini mekar

Gasituseongi

Penuh duri

I moraeseonge nan nal maeeosseo

Aku gantung diri di istana pasir ini

Dia terhenyak sesaat pada alunan lagu yang terputar di mobilnya. Nadanya amat menenangkan batin Namjoon yang tengah keruh.

Setelah dua minggu berpisah dengan Seokjin, hari ini ia mendapat sebuah surat dari pengadilan agama perihal perceraian dirinya dengan Seokjin. Dan ia tak pernah sefrustasi ini sebelumnya hanya karena sebuah surat.

Neoui ireumeun mwonji

Siapa namamu

Gal gosi issgin hanji

Apakah kau memiliki tempat untuk pergi

Oh could you tell me?

Oh bisakah kau memberitahuku?

I jeongwone sumeodeun neol bwasseo

Aku melihat mu bersembunyi di taman ini

Namjoon terdiam. Rasa-rasanya bait per bait dari lagu tersebut begitu indah sekaligus menusuk.

And I know Neoui ongin modu da jinjjaran geol

Dan aku tahu semua kehangatanmu itu nyata

Pureun kkocheul kkeokkneun son

Jabgo sipjiman

Tanganmu yang memetik bunga biru, aku ingin mengenggamnya

"Sial!" Umpatnya.

Ia memukul kemudinya frustasi. Lagu ini tiba-tiba mengingatkannya pada Seokjin. Dan batinnya terasa teriris. Miris.

Nae unmyeongin geol

Itu takdirku

Don't smile on me

Jangan tersenyum padaku

Light on me

Terangi aku

Neoege dagaseol su eopseunikka

Karena aku tidak bisa datang kepadamu

Naegen bulleojul ireumi eopseo

Disana tidak ada nama yang bisa kau panggil selain aku

Dan kali ini Namjoon menyunggingkan sebuah senyum mengejek. Bukan pada Seokjin atau orang lain, namun pada dirinya sendiri.

You know that I can't

Kau tahu bahwa aku tak bisa

Show you me

Menunjukkanmu diriku

Give you me

Memberimu diriku

Chorahan moseub boyeojul sun eopseo

Aku tidak dapat menunjukkan bagian diriku yang rusak

Kenapa rasanya lagu ini begitu menggambarkan dirinya saat ini? Kenapa rasanya lagu ini mengisahkan kisah cinta tragisnya?

Dan entah sejak kapan, sebuah liquid bening telah mengalir bebas dari matanya. Salah satu tangannya yang berada dikemudi berlari pada suatu bagian didadanya yang dapat menimbulkan rasa sakit tak berkesudahan. Ia meremas bagian itu sambil menangis.

Tto gamyeoneul sseugo neol mannareo ga

Aku mengenakan topeng lagi dan pergi menemuimu

But I still want you

Tapi aku masih menginginkanmu

Namjoon memang terlihat seperti seorang bajingan ketika ia memperlakukan Seokjin dengan begitu buruknya. Tapi percaya atau tidak, Seokjin adalah hal yang amat di cintainya.

Walau ia terlihat menyembunyikkan hal-hal penting dari Seokjin namun ia sudah kepalang jatuh pada sosok itu.

Hatinya sudah terperosok dalam sosok tersebut.

Oeroumui jeongwone pin

Mekar di taman kesepian

Neoreul dalmeun kkoch

Bunga yang menyerupai dirimu

Jugo sipeossji

Aku ingin memberikannya kepadamu

Babo gateun gamyeoneul beotgoseo

Setelah aku melepas topeng bodoh ini

Apakah Namjoon harus melakukannya? Melepas topeng bodoh yang selama ini menutupinya dari Seokjin? Apakah dengan begitu Seokjin ya akan kembali?

But I know

Tapi aku tahu

Yeongwonhi geureol suneun eopsneun geol

Aku tidak pernah bisa melakukan itu

Sumeoyaman haneun geol

Aku harus bersembunyi

Chuhan nanikka

Karena aku sangat buruk

Namun Namjoon kembali pada realitanya. Dia tak akan pernah bisa melakukannya. Karena dia harus tetap bersembunyi dengan topeng tersebut. Karena dia adalah seorang bajingan dan selamanya akan tetap jadi seorang bajingan. Maka ia tak pantas bagi Seokjin.

Nan duryeoun geol

Aku takut

Chorahae

Aku letih

I'm so afraid

Aku sangat takut

Gyeolgugen neodo nal tto tteonabeorilkka

Bahwa kau akan meninggalkanku lagi pada akhirnya

Tto gamyeoneul sseugo neol mannareo ga

Aku mengenakan topeng lagi dan pergi menemuimu

Dia mendengarkannya. Dan mulai menyadari bahwa lagu ini sedikit berbeda dari kronologi percintaannya. Pada lagu tersebut sang aku menggenakan topeng karena ia adalah seorang yang buruk dan ketika ia melepasnya, ia takut pujaan hatinya akan pergi ketika melihat sosoknya yang sebenarnya.

Dan kasus Namjoon berbeda. Dia menggunakan topeng sebagai perisai bagi dirinya. Perisai berduri yang bahkan mampu melukai makhluk tercintanya. Dan Namjoon tak bisa melepas topeng tersebut, karena baginya dengan atau tanpa topeng ia tetaplah seorang bajingan sejati.

Hal su issneun geon

Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?

Jeongwone

Di Taman ini

I sesange

Di dunia ini

Yeppeun neoreul dalmeun kkocheul piun daeum

Aku memekarkan bunga cantik yang mirip denganmu

Niga aneun naro sumswineun geot

Dan bernapaslah seperti yang biasa kau lakukan

But I still want you

Tapi aku masih menginginkanmu

I still want you

Aku masih menginginkanmu

Meskipun demikian. Bolehkah Namjoon tetap egois? Bolehkah ia tetap mendapatkan Seokjin dengan menggunakan topengnya?

Eojjeomyeon geuttae

Mungkin dulu

Jogeumman

Sedikit saja

Imankeumman

Sebanyak itu saja

Yonggil naeseo neoui ape seossdeoramyeon

Jika aku punya keberanian untuk berdiri di hadapanmu

Jigeum modeun geon dallajyeosseulkka

Apakah semuanya akan berbeda sekarang?

Ya, mungkin akan begitu. Mungkin jika saja dulu ia bersama dengan Seokjin tanpa topengnya maka ia sekarang akan tetap bersama dengan Seokjin. Bercengkrama indah dan menikmati kehangatan senyuman pemuda itu dibawah sinar matahari musim panas.

Nan ulgo isseo

Aku menangis mendengar ini

Sarajin

Lenyap

Muneoji

Jatuh

Hollo namgyeojin i moraeseongeseo

Kastil pasir ini ditinggal sendirian

Buseojin gamyeoneul barabomyeonseo

Lihatlah topeng yang rusak ini

And I still want you

Dan aku masih menginginkanmu

But I still want you

Tapi aku masih menginginkanmu

But I still want you

Tapi aku masih menginginkanmu

And I still want you

Dan aku masih menginginkanmu

Namjoon menepikan mobilnya secara mendadak pada tepi jalanan.

Kepalanya ia benamkan dalam-dalam pada kemudi mobil, lalu setelahnya ia menangis sekencang yang ia dapat.

Tangannya bahkan memukul-mukul kemudinya secara brutal. Namjoon juga mengacak rambutnya. Menarik-narik nya seperti orang kesetanan.

Dia meraung sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Batinya terus berteriak bahwa ia tak ingin kehilangan Seokjin. Dan begitupun dengan dirinya sekarang.

Kehilangan itu hal paling menyakitkan yang pernah ia kenal. Dan Namjoon tak ingin kehilangan. Dia mencintai Seokjin. Masih amat mencintai Seokjin dengan seluruh jiwanya.

Dan ia masih menginginkan Seokjin. Amat sangat menginginkannya untuk tetap berada disisinya.

Dan Namjoon tak ingin jadi pria bodoh sekarang. Dia mencintai Seokjin, maka ia ingin Seokjin selalu disisinya. Karena ia mencintai Seokjin, maka ia akan melepaskan topeng bak perisai penuh duri yang dimilikinya sekalipun dengan melepasnya ia tetaplah seorang bajingan.

Namjoon mencintai Seokjin, dan ia tak ingin kehilangan Seokjin. Cinta sejujurnya semudah itu. Kau hanya perlu berbagi dan saling percaya. Namun Namjoon membangun tembok tinggi-tinggi terhadap hal-hal tersebut, membuat sebuah jarak tak terkira bagi dirinya dan cintanya untuk Seokjin.

Namjoon tengadah. Ia mengusap air mata yang membanjiri pipinya. Ia ambil napas dalam-dalam untuk kemudian menghempaskannya secara perlahan-lahan.

Namjoon tahu ia sebelumnya adalah seorang bajingan, tapi ia tak ingin terus jadi bajingan.

Maka saat itu juga ia memutuskan untuk memperjuangkan kembali cintanya pada Seokjin dengan tanpa topeng yang menutupi wajahnya.

Malam itu ia memutar kemudinya. Dengan mantap menyusuri jalanan menuju rumah orangtua Seokjin. Karena dia tak ingin kehilangan, maka ia harus mengejar.

Di dunia ini memang banyak kebenaran yang tak dapat diungkapkan, tapi bukan berarti kau harus menyimpannya erat-erat hingga menyakiti orang terkasihmu. Terkadang kau perlu membaginya dengan orang terkasihmu, bukan untuk menambah beban mereka karena keluh kesahmu namun untuk memberikan kalian sebuah ruang bernama kepercayaan.

Selesai.

Hi! Tulisan ini mengalir gitu aja waktu aku dengerin lagu Truth Untold nya BTS terus abis itu inget kakel yang cerita soal kuliah di sekolah intelijen gituan. Dan jadilah episode ini.

Lagu ini bener bener dalem rasanya. Aku selalu suka dengerin lagu ini dimobil waktu hujan-hujan. Rasanya gloomy gimana gitu.

Lah, jadi curhat.

Udah gitu aja si. Moga suka yaa.

Maap kalo banyak kesalahan. Saya tipe orang yang males ngedit soalnyaa.

Love, Gojex.


End file.
